Talk:Dukino's Mom
Tips are useless Just wanted to point out that the tip about the "bugged" area on the lift is about as useful as a chocolate teapot. Even her GROUND SWEEPING mouth laser can hit you up there *They're not useless. She has two different mouth beam attacks. One that is a continous fire that she sweeps at ground level from left to right. As long as you landed on the girder in the elevator shaft, this one cannot hit you. The other seems to be a quick fire beam she'll shoot directly at you, regardless of your elevation. If this attack gets through the crossbars of the beam that protects you from the arc shots, it will hit you. What I did to avoid getting hit by it was to lay into her while she was focusing on the bandit spawns. By the time she finished up killing them and walked back over to me, she was only able to get in two or so attacks in before the adds spawned again. While she was attackin me I stopped firing at her and ran back and forth from one corner of the shaft to the other (while still on the girder of course). She wasn't able to hit me with anything while I did that. Also of note; it seems her priority is the bandit spawns. No matter what was going on, as soon as they appeared she would switch focus on them until they were all dead. Even while I fought her on the ground she wouldn't switch over to me no matter how close I was or how much damage I was dealing to her. Eyestothesky (talk) 10:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Harmonious skin + variants Just wanted to point out that I got the Harmonious skin (Assasin) from Dukino's mom, and some of my friends have gotten the different variants such as To the Rescue for Maya. 01:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Weapon Error I killed Dukino's Mom 5 times and I have found a Legendary Rocket Launcher called "Mongol " instead of the "bolt action Jacobs sniper rifle." Is this an error or did someone find that kind of sniper rifle from Dukino's Mom? Fangrando (talk) 00:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Fangrando The Jakobs bolt-action rifle "Buffalo" is a quest reward for killing Dukino's Mom. That's the only Jakobs sniper of any worth I've found associated with this monster. Atypicaloracle (talk) Oh, I read the completion part wrong. I read it as if can be a DROP, not as a QUEST REWARD. Thanks for clearing that up for me. However, would it be easier to add a "Drop Guide" section and say that it could have a rare chance to drop the Mongol? Lastly, should we add "Buffalo" as part of the Completion section? Fangrando (talk) 04:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Daughter of Skagzilla? Where is the information regarding Dukino's lineage coming from? I don't recall anyone mentioning that Dukino is decended from Skagzilla or that he would be able to fire the mouth-beam eventually (some Badass Skags appear to have a breath weapon, though). In fact, Enerst says that he believed the giant skags to be extinct until encountering Skagzilla, and that it is a diet of Cesium cactus, Runner fuel and human flesh that has caused it to become a giant mutant. The only connection between Skagzilla, Dukino's Mom, and Dukino appears to the red armor plating and freakish size of at least two of them. Atypicaloracle (talk) I"m also curious about this, I havent been able to find anything about it. Fenris244 (talk) 01:20, October 24, 2012 (UTC) All I can add is that in the code she is referred to as "SkagzillaMom" M0xxy (talk) 02:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) No more 'safe' area in lift. Looks like they've fixed the safe areas in the lift. I was able to stand on the top frame of the platform, but it's wide open now, and the only other place that it looked like it was possible to stand had an invisible wall that pushed me off. And the elevator's control panel will stop the shock bombs sometimes, but doesn't stop the laser or the stomp at all. --Azaram (talk) 11:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC)